Creepy Crawlies
by Depphead
Summary: Charlie gets bitten by something while out in the jungle one day...strange symptoms follow. Mosquitoes...or is it? FOURTH Chapter now up! R&R!
1. Ouch

"I knew I should have brought that umbrella," Charlie whined. "The sun is…shining." Locke turned around with that all-knowing childish grin on his face once more. "Charlie my boy…" he said. "The sun is…always shining, last I checked. Especially around here." Charlie pursed his lips with a smile in his eyes and said nothing. Locke once again decided to go through the jungle in search of anything useful from the crash. Who knows: something could have gotten thrown out that way. Besides, every day was an adventure out there and there was really nothing to do otherwise. Claire wasn't in the best of moods that morning, so Charlie decided to take a walk with Locke. After the first couple of miles, he realized they wouldn't be back until sundown.

"Gaah…bugs…" Charlie mumbled, swatting around his head. Locke chuckled to himself.

"If you weren't so attractive, they wouldn't bother you." Charlie stopped in his tracks.

"Look, John, you're a nice guy and all, but I don't swing that way." They continued walking.

"Charlie, I meant if you wouldn't sweat as much, they bugs wouldn't be called by your scent. Just remain calm, stop complaining, and think about something pleasant."

Charlie nodded. "Right," he said. He took a few deep breaths, seemed to center himself for a second, then started to walk. "Calm." Locke winked and they continued on their trek. About 10 minutes later, he started again. "Oh BUGGER-" Charlie said, hopping around precariously on one foot, holding the other. Locke spun around. "Those shoes of yours are not meant for such walks," he said, pointing at them. "The soles are soft and thin." Charlie apparently could not keep his balance any longer, he tipped over onto his bottom, his back hitting a tree. "Oww…" he said, rubbing his head tenderly. He looked up at Locke, who was staring at something else, quite intently. "Wha-" Charlie began, but Locke quickly and silently held up one hand, never breaking his gaze. Charlie got up and stood by Locke. A strange sort of nest sat in the top of the small tree, and was now violently shaking.

"More bees?" Charlie said quietly with a gulp.

Locke shook his head. "No…that's not a bees' nest. Just don't….move."

uddenly, the strange thing broke open, and swarming black mass piled out of it, flying high into the sky, looming over the two men. "On the count of three," Locke said, "Run for shelter." Charlie nodded. "One…two…THREE!" The two split ways, Locke diving into a nearby pond, while Charlie scaled a tree like a monkey. Locke's head crested from the water, and looked around. Over the monstrous buzzing, Charlie's voice could be heard. "Ow..OW OW OW! STOP IT- OW!" The vegetation on a nearby tree could be seen shaking as violently as the insect's nest. Suddenly, Charlie came crashing down from inside the foliage, his neck and face spotted with red marks. "Charlie!" Locke hissed. Charlie turned his head to see Locke's sticking out of the water just so slightly. He motioned for Charlie to come into the water. Looking back up into the tree, Charlie could see the strange insects already noticing he was no longer _in_ the tree. He crawled over into the water and waited with Locke. Within 5 minutes, the swarm had moved on to another part of the jungle, leaving it safe for the two to move on. Locke got out of the pond, then helped Charlie, who laid on the ground.

"You ok?" Locke said, offering Charlie his hand.

Charlie got up, dusted himself off and sighed. "Yeah…bloody fantastic." As he felt his face and neck, his expression went from exhausted to just plain pissed, probably feeling the many welts that covered that area. He lifted his shirt to reveal a few on his chest and stomach as well.

"Did you get a good look at those bugs?" Locke said. Charlie shook his head, putting his shirt back down.

"No."

Locke sighed and looked at the sky. "What do you say we head back to camp early, and let Jack have a look at you?"

Reluctantly, Charlie agreed, and they headed back towards the safety of the caves, Charlie itching and scratching most of the way. As they returned to the caves, Jack was busy putting a band-aid on Walt's knee. He gently tapped it, as Walt smiled, got up and ran out to the beach. Jack still had a smile on his face when he got up and turned around to see Charlie and Locke standing behind him. It quickly diminished.

"Charlie…what happened to you?" he said incredulously, staring the ex-rocker up and down with dinner-plate eyes. Charlie gave a sheepish half-smile and shrugged. "Bugs," he replied. Jack quickly ushered him to a nearby rock that was more commonly used for a medical table by Jack. "Let's have a look at you," Jack sighed, holding a torch near Charlie. Locke remained in the background. "You're not going to make me wear one of those little paper gowns that shows your bum, are you?" Charlie said. Jack smiled and shook his head. "Not today…tilt your head." Charlie did so, as Jack closely inspected the unusual bites on the broad side of Charlie's neck. They were small and red, with three tiny pricks in each. After about 5 minutes, Jack turned away and crouched down to his medicine cabinet, what you could call a medicine cabinet given the situation. A few bottles of various medicines and prescriptions salvaged from the crash, as well as band-aids, gauze and some mineral water. Charlie sat up. "Well?" he said, rubbing his neck. Jack spun around and stood up to Charlie, holding a bottle of clear liquid.

"Alcohol. This will sting, but it'll help prevent infection, most itching, and swelling." He handed Charlie a large piece of old cloth. "Squeeze this."

Charlie stuck his bottom lip out. "Give me a teddy bear as well, why don't you? Read me a story while you're at it…"

Jack gave him another "you're an idiot" look, and grabbing Charlie's head gently and turning it like he was a disobedient child, splashed a little of the clear liquid onto his neck. Charlie hissed in pain, terribly fighting the urge to run away screaming. It burned like all hell, but he kept himself composed…mostly. Jack applied the alcohol to every bitten spot on Charlie's body. Good thing Charlie had that rag, for he most likely would have ended up hitting Jack in the face. Even at this point- he would probably have preferred to have been tortured. Writhing, hissing and gritting his teeth, Charlie bore through the _agonizing _process of having his wounds cleaned. Finally, Jack turned to toss the piece of cloth he'd been using to apply the alcohol. Charlie darted up from the "table," and exhaled a mighty breath. "Finally," he gasped. Jack chuckled. "Would you like a lollipop, little one?" Charlie stuck his tongue out mockingly.

"Charlie, I think you just had a bad encounter with some very pissed off jungle mosquitoes, is all. What you _did _to get them _that_ pissed off is beyond me. Justno more jungle treks for a few days, get some rest, and forGod's sake, DON'T SCRATCH!"

Charlie thengave a sarcastic smile and saluteand limped out of Jack's part of the cave over to his own. It was time to play guitar.


	2. Getting Worried

A few days later, Charlie's situation had not gotten better. Quite a few of the bites had swelled, turning an even more furious shade of crimson. He was constantly under the attack of cold sweats, and seemed to be getting paler. Despite the disillusioning exterior, he was seemingly of perfect health, still helping gather firewood and even (against Jack's wishes) became boar bait on a few occasions.

One day as Jack was doing inventory of all his remaining medical equipment, a voice startled him. "Jack," the bubbly voice said. "I'm worried about Charlie." Jack got up to see Claire, still as resilient and sunny as ever, but with a saddening worried look on her face that nearly melted his heart. Her bright blue eyes pierced his, making him completely forget the medicine.

"What seems to be the matter?" Jack said, looking out into the cave clearing where Charlie was entertaining Walt, Michael, Shannon and Hurley with his guitar, occasionally standing up and dancing like a loon.

"Have you not noticed?" Claire said, increasing her worried tone. "He-he's pale as a sheet, those sores have grotesquely enlarged, and-and….oh Jack, I'm worried about him. Will you check on him for me?" She said, smiling sweetly; the doctor couldn't help but smile himself. He nodded.

"Sure thing." Claire smiled again and left, going to join the circle to watch Charlie sing. "Just a minute," he called after her. She turned around. "How's your memory doing?" Claire shrugged and started to walk back to him.

"S'coming back…slowly. I don't remember much of anything except peanut butter and lots of leaves. Dunno why." She shrugged again happily and this time joined the group. Jack sighed.

"Charlie, could you come here, please?" Charlie stopped and looked up in Jack's direction. He looked back to his little following, including Claire, who sat a further distance away on a rock, smiling happily. Charlie's heart set aflutter. Something told him she had to do with this. _If we ever get married, she will be the death of me. Reminds me of mum, _he thought jokingly. He stepped down from the rock he'd been using as a stage, setting his guitar down gently; but not before kissing it goodbye, resulting in a few laughs from the "crowd." Charlie walked over to Jack.

"Yeah?"

"How you doing, man?"

Charlie shrugged. "Ok, I guess. The bites have gotten a little bit bigger, but that's all."

Jack put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "And you've gotten paler, and I've heard you complaining about cold sweats…shall I go on?"

Charlie got a surprised look on his face. "When have I complained about cold sweat?"

Jack chuckled. "You talk in your sleep. No one short of the entire camp knows. That, and something about the Teletubbies, but I won't even go there." They both laughed.

"Lift your shirt," Jack said. Charlie looked around. Claire was still sitting on the rock outside, but she glanced away when their gazes met. Charlie smiled and _removed_ his shirt. Jack closely inspected the unusual bites on Charlie's pale abdomen. "That is no mosquito," a silky, accented voice said. Startled, Charlie turned around, but Jack remained calm. "Sayid is here to have a look," Jack said. He, too, has been bitten by this mysterious bug of yours. "Only once," Sayid said. "I was smart enough not to climb a tree." Charlie looked insulted. "This isn't a peep show," he said rather sulkily. _Strange, _Jack thought, staring at Charlie who was wrestling with his shirt as he put it back on. _No less than about 5 minutes ago, he was being a clown, now he's all…pissy. Mood swings a symptom of the insect's sting? _

Charlie stormed out of the cave down to the beach to think.

"I don't think I will be as highly affected as he," Sayid said finally. "He needs attention soon- we don't know what kind of insects those were, or what their poison- if it is poison- can do."

Jack sighed. "We can only hope he's in a good mood tomorrow," watching Charlie's messy hair disappear down behind the hill. Claire had gone, either following him, or to another part of the caves. Sayid looked Jack straight in the eyes.

"We can only hope."

As the days followed, Charlie's condition worsened. Soon, he slept for extravagant hours, ate much less, and even stopped playing his guitar. Everyone was worried about him. One night, Jack, Kate, Sayid and Locke met together as Charlie slept and devised a plan.

"He needs medical attention," Sayid whispered.

"I can't give him what he doesn't want," Jack whispered back.

"Why is he being so damn stubborn?" Kate said.

"Could be an effect of whatever it was is inside him now." All 4 glanced over at Charlie, who was sleeping quite peacefully. Boone sat by a nearby fire, roasting something. Marshmallows? Claire slept about 15 feet from Charlie, her cheeks rosy and oh so pinchable. She almost always looked happy. Everyone else was either asleep, or close to it.

"Here's the plan," Jack said, diverting the quartet's attention back to him. "I'm going to inject him with this mild sedative, just so he doesn't wake up while we're getting a better look at him. I'm not going to do anything _tonight, _I just want to make sure he's ok. You guys keep a watch and help bring him over here. Got it?" The three nodded. "Great. Let's get to work."

Locke and Sayid grabbed Charlie by his arms and legs and brought him back to the rock table. Kate prepared the needle and held the torch closer to Jack; who inserted the needle into Charlie's arm. Charlie twitched a little, but remained motionless. He wasn't waking up. They removed his shirt to get a closer look at the sores on him. A handful of them had enlarged about ½ the size they were when Charlie first came to Jack, now looking more like bumpy rashes.

"DEFINITELY not mosquitoes," Jack said. "Let's put him in this tent for observation." They carried him inside the makeshift shelter close to the cave's entrance. Two tarps draped over some tree branches held together with twine and wire. The group broke up and went to bed. Morning could not come soon enough.


	3. Of a Different Color

As the sun crested over the lush green hills, Jack struggled to open his eyes. The sunlight poured into his little domain, forcing him to wake up. There was no hiding from it. Everyone else in the caves was already up and about, save Charlie and himself. _Charlie! _Jack sat up and glanced over at the tent they'd put him in. No movement, no sound. Jack sighed with relief. "Morning, sunshine," Kate said suddenly, startling him. He smiled. As late as he'd gone to bed, it seemed impossible to wake up this early. Kate sat next to him. "Don't worry about Charlie, he's sleeping still." She handed him a mango and some bananas. "Breakfast," she said, and went out into the caves, to help with whatever was needed. Sayid and Locke stood in a far corner, silently conversing with serious expressions. Walt was giving Vincent a bath, and Kate was- _Where did she go?_ Jack wondered. Suddenly a distant howl floated in through the cave entrance. Kate rushed up, breathless and red-faced. "Saw-Sawyer," she said, panting. "He stepped on some glass, he's bleeding pretty badly." Jack knew it was time to get up; he, Locke, Sayid, and Kate rushed down to the beach. Walt, being the curious child he was, soon followed. The only thing left in the caves was Charlie's pathetic little shelter.

"HOLD STILL!" Jack shouted to Sawyer for the umpteenth time. "I can take care of myself, DOC," Sawyer retaliated, as a piece of gauze was trying to be applied to his bloody foot. All this commotion was starting to draw a crowd of unhappy, tired people. Sawyer got Jack good across the back of his head with a coconut. "Why are you fighting me!" Jack cried. "Do you seriously want to bleed to death?" Sawyer looked around, wild-eyed. He caught the soft gaze of Kate. _Dammit,_ he thought. Kate walked through the crowd to him. "Just do it, Sawyer. We can't afford to loose ya," she said with a teasing wink. Sawyer rolled his eyes and let out a stream of air as if exhaling from a cigarette. "Fine," he said darkly, and offered his foot out to Jack. After it was cleansed and bandaged, Kate and Jack headed back up to the caves.

"What's the matter with HIM?" Jack asked.

Kate laughed. "He just can't stand the thought of being taken care of; especially by you."

The two stopped dead in their tracks as another frightened scream sounded; this time from the caves. A flock of birds from that area took off in flight, scared by this. "What NOW!" Jack cried, as they began to sprint towards the caves, the source of the cry. Shannon, Boone, Hurley, Sun and Claire stood around Charlie's tent, whispering. Every now and then the tent quivered and shook. It was big enough for him to be walking around inside, he could be heard muttering and swearing, and every so often, a startled little cry.

"What's going on here?" Jack panted as they finally arrived.

Claire stepped forth. "I don't know! We were all here, and he woke up and-and…something's wrong."

Jack cautiously approached Charlie's tent, opening a flap. It was dark inside, but Charlie could still be seen pacing back and forth. "Charlie…" Jack said gently. "What's the matter, pal?" Charlie stopped.

"Get out."

Jack was a little shocked but said nothing. He backed away from the tent.

"Let me try," Claire said determinedly. She walked up to the tent and without warning, stepped inside. Everyone leaned in closer to listen.

"Claire…."

"What's the matter, Charlie?"

"I…I…I don't know! I just woke up and I was like THIS!" A gasp from Claire.

"Jaaack!" Claire cried, and the doctor rushed in.

"Charlie- oh my GOD!" The group of people outside whispered even more nervously, all vainly moving and bending, hoping for a glimpse inside. "You're gonna have to come outside, so I can get a better look at you," Jack finished. "I'm NOT going out there…" Charlie said, in a rather pouty tone. "Please, Charlie, for me," Claire said sweetly. He sighed. "Ok…" All this noise had attracted more people from the surrounding area, even Sawyer, who somehow managed to hobble up to see what all the ruckus was.

Eagerly, they all waited with baited breath as Jack stepped out, then Claire. Holding the flap open, Jack looked back into the tent.

"Well?…" Silence. "Charlie!" he said sternly.

"Hold yer bloody horses, I'm coming…" Charlie emerged, wearing his familiar hoodie down over his face. Jack sighed. "Charlie, take off your hood." The hood shook back and forth. Sawyer let out an amused "I can't believe this" sigh, and ripped Charlie's hood down off his head; and stepped back with halting steps, in complete shock. A unanimous gasp echoed from the crowd as they gazed upon Charlie, whose skin was now a lovely shade of light purple.

He stood embarrassed, feeling like some medical experiment gone terribly, terribly wrong. He thought back to seeing the tattooed man at a freak show over in Manchester when he was but a wee lad; he remembered the sad expression on the man's face from inside the barred cage. Now he knew how the man felt. Holding back tears, he looked at the ground. There was total silence from everyone. Then Sawyer started to laugh.

"What's the matter, Ringo? Too much grape jelly?" he said between mighty laughs.

Charlie balled his fists and lurched for Sawyer, but Jack caught him by the collar.

"EASY!" he hissed. "Before you start killing anyone, we need to find out the cause of this!" Jack ushered Charlie through the crowd over to the rock again, while Kate and Claire kept the crowd out of the only entrance. Sayid and Locke were admitted.

"Doesn't look like hypothermia- he obviously isn't freezing to death."

"Charlie- are you hot? Are you cold? What's happening? Do you feel ok?"

All these questions flooded Charlie's mind. "I'm fine…mostly," he said, gesturing at his skin. He removed his shirt to reveal a purple torso as well. The color really contrasted with his floppy blonde hair and light eyes. Jack stared at him in deep thought. "From what I can tell, this truly is only skin deep, most likely an effect from the bug bites. All we can do is hope for it to go away as quickly as possible. You're free to go, Charlie." Charlie hopped off the table and back out into the clearing. This was going to be a long day.


	4. The First Day

Given this new predicament, Charlie Pace was not in the mood for anything at the moment. He sat alone on a rock with his hoodie pulled up around his head again. Christ, it was hot with the long sleeves; not better by any stance was the hot sun bearing down upon him like the fires of hell. But he wasn't taking any chances. Feelings flooded his body; scared, embarrassed, white hot anger. _Why didn't I listen to Jack? Why the hell did I climb a tree? _He sat with his knees up and arms on them, almost in a ball; pondering this, hoping no one would recognize him. Especially Sawyer. _If we cross paths again before this is over, I'm going to kill him…_ No one was in the caves at this moment except for himself. Jack was at the beach, trying to talk Sawyer into taking some antibiotics for his foot. Everyone else…who really cares? He heard a noise from somewhere. Charlie looked up to see Sun, standing in front of him, that cautious, almost scared look on her face she usually had. In her hands was something wrapped in cloth, no bigger than a common teddy bear. "Excuse me…" she said quietly. Charlie ducked his head back down into his arms. "What?" his muffled voice said. Sun stepped forward more, and unwrapped the thing in her hands. An odd-looking purple and orange flower rested in her palms. So beautiful, yet so dangerous looking. Charlie lifted his head just enough that his eyes and the purple-ish area around them could be seen. "What the hell is that?" he asked her.

"This flower…it might help."

"Thanks but no thanks…errm…Korean lady. I'm just going to wait this one out."

Sun stared in shock for a few seconds, then haltingly walked away, dejected. Charlie balled himself up again and prayed this day would be over soon.

A few moments later, Claire walked up, holding her diary. "What was that all about?" she asked. "I just saw that nice Korean woman…she looked terribly upset." Charlie, still in his little shell, shrugged to the best of his ability; just making him look like his whole body spazzed for a second, as if he was trying to jump in this position. "Charlie, darling," Claire said. "Come on out of there. Pouting like this won't help you. C'mon…you're acting like a child." She put her hand on his shoulder; he turned away. Claire sighed. "Fine. Stay...purple or whatever it is like that forever. And you can just wait it out sitting like that." She turned to walk away. "Wait…" Charlie said, lifting his head, to reveal his purple face, his eyes like that of a kicked puppy. Claire smiled. "I have the perfect thing for you," she said. "But it's on the beach. So if you want it, you have to go there to get it." Charlie smiled, and for the first time in about an hour, stood up…and almost immediately fell over. Claire gasped. "OMIOGSH! Are you ok?" she asked, helping him to his feet. Charlie looked up and laughed.

"My leg's asleep."

So off to the beach they trotted; Charlie trying to ignore the awed stares of anyone along the way, Claire whispering things in his ear to boost his confidence.

"They just don't know…"

"This will go away soon, don't worry."

"Keep walking, you look great."

They arrived at the beach; things almost immediately turned sour when someone stepped right in their path; Sawyer.

"Well, well, well…if it ain't the CRAY-O-LA kid," he remarked with that nasty grin, pronouncing, tasting, loving every torturous syllable.

Charlie bit his lip. "Sod off, Sawyer. Not in the mood. I'm trying to have a good time."

"Ok," Sawyer replied. "Just tryin' to help."

"Then move out of the way," Charlie said darkly. He moved to the side, but Sawyer mirrored his step. "Please…" Charlie pleaded quietly, not once meeting Sawyer's eyes. He moved again. So did Sawyer.

"What is your PROBLEM, mate!" He couldn't take it anymore. He stabbed Sawyer's wounded foot with his own; Sawyer howled in pain and hopped around on his good foot, much like Charlie 4 days earlier. Charlie laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"Why you little-" Sawyer swung at Charlie. Soon they were both rolling around, kicking sand up every which way, throwing punches and random profanities. Claire tried to pull them apart, but after too close of a call near her tummy, she backed away and screamed for help. Hurley, who was nearby, called Locke and together they broke up the scuffle. Locke had Charlie by one ear and the collar of his shirt, who was still swinging, despite the fact that Hurley had Sawyer in a wrestling-style move with his arms pinned above his head, several feet away.

"LEMME AT 'EM!" Sawyer yelled. Hurley was straining to keep the screaming southerner contained. "Cool down!" Lock shouted. "Now who started this? You're grown men…you should be ashamed. This is not the time or place for this nonsense." Both men stared at each other in hatred silence. "Well?" Locke said again. More irreparable silence. "I'm going to let you both go," Locke said firmly. "But no more fighting." He released Charlie first, then gave the signal for Sawyer's release. Both were let go, Sawyer muttering swear words under his breath and heading back to his tent, Charlie storming down to the water, passing Claire. She jogged to keep up with him. Throwing off his shirt halfway there, and treading into the water, Charlie disappeared underneath. Claire walked into the water as well, as Charlie popped back up. He looked at the many people littered along the beach staring at his purple-ness. Claire looked at him with a playful smile.

"Whaaaat?" Charlie said, with a suspicious grin. She put her hand on her head and dunked him under. He popped up, gasping, with an even bigger smile on his face. He splashed Claire, she splashed him back. Before long, the two were dunking and splashing each other quite competitevely, getting laughs from people on the beach.

"So.." Charlie gasped at a brief moment's peace. "What was this perfect thing you had for me, eh?"

Claire smiled. "This-" and kissed him full on the lips. Charlie froze stiff, then nearly fell competely limp, making a queer little humming noise. When Claire finally backed away, Charlie was still frozen in his position, lips puckered in a goofy smile and eyes distant, one half-closed. Claire splashed water right in his face, and the water war continued until the sun began to set.

Finally, they decided to head back to the caves, still soaking wet and laughing; sometimes even breaking out into the chorus from "We're of to see the Wizard." Charlie looked back behind them at Sawyer, staring at them gravely from inside his tent.

"I've got an idea," Charlie said to Claire, looking away from Sawyer.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You'll see…" he said with a mischievous tone. Together they walked back to the caves, arriving just as it got dark.

"I told you," said Claire, "Today wasn't bad at all."

Charlie sighed. "No…today was great." He hugged her. They sat down and talked by the nightly fire in the middle of the caves all night. Jack found them hours later asleep; Claire's head on Charlie's shoulder, Charlie's head on Claire's. He was snoring slightly, a little growl on the inhale, a little nasal whistle on the exhale. Jack chuckled, and wrapped a blanket around their shoulders and went to bed.


End file.
